


Four Times Rose Tyler Kissed the Doctor (And One Time He Kissed Her)

by resident_vamp



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_vamp/pseuds/resident_vamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re somewhere in England during the 1800’s; she’s dressed in an appropriate dress (corset, petticoats, the whole nine yards) and he’s also dressed appropriately for once (because they were both sure a leather jacket would <i>not</i> go over well with the local population).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Rose Tyler Kissed the Doctor (And One Time He Kissed Her)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 004](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/341402.html) at [then_theres_us](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> The challenge was the following:  
>  _This week, the challenge is Five Times! You know the drill--five times the Doctor and Rose went to the supermarket, five times the Doctor and Rose went swimming, etc. In at least five parts, give us all the glorious Doctor/Rose you can muster up. Oh, here's the catch: you have to use a different prompt for each section. That might sound daunting, but I've provided twenty-five pics for you to choose from._

I. 

They’re somewhere in England during the 1800’s; she’s dressed in an appropriate dress (corset, petticoats, the whole nine yards) and he’s also dressed appropriately for once (because they were both sure a leather jacket would _not_ go over well with the local population).

They found a garden and they’re walking quietly. It’s a nice change; the last time they stopped somewhere Rose ended up with her arm in a sling for a week, and the time before that they had almost burned to death as part of a ritualistic sacrifice. Rose had suggested somewhere quiet and although he would never admit it, the Doctor was glad for the suggestion of quiet and silently agreed with her, and here they were. 

Rose was busy focusing on the garden itself, sniffing flowers, watching birds, and turning her face towards the sun, enjoying the warmth. The Doctor, well, the Doctor was watching her. Her never-ending amazement with everything made him feel whole and reminded him what he liked about traveling in the first place. 

They stopped walking when they came to a wrought-iron gate and arch. He went to push it open so they could continue walking but she put her hand out to stop him. He looked at her questioningly and in that moment she leaned forward, up onto her toes, and brushed her lips against his. It was quick, warm, and fleeting, and he was sure that maybe he had been imagining things.

“Thank you, Doctor,” she said quietly, looking at him through her eyelashes, a flush creeping across her face. He smiled and took her and squeezed.

 

II. 

After the incident with her father he takes her somewhere nice; somewhere beautiful. He drags her out of the TARDIS (not bothering to tell her what planet they’re on because it doesn’t matter but she knows it’s not Earth) and into a museum. The art is nothing like it is on Earth, but she finds herself entranced anyways. 

She spots the archway first; it is delicate and wondrous, made entirely of stained glass and iron. She has always loved stained glass and she approaches the creation slowly, her eyes wide. He stays a step behind her, letting her have the experience for herself. She walks slowly through, her breathing becoming deep and strangled. He knows that she is about to cry, and he knows why, but he is at a loss as to what to do about it. 

“Rose,” he whispers and reaches out for her hand. She lets him take it, tears slowly leaking out of her eyes. He pulls her into him, wrapping his arms around her securely. She does the same, burying her face into his jumper. They stand like that for what seems like eternity before she pulls away and looks up at him, her eyes tear-stained and red. She kisses him then; it’s a seeking kiss. She is seeking affirmation that he is there with her, and will always be there. He kisses her back and although it’s chaste, it’s _not_ because they’re both trying to say something to the other through it. 

She finally pulls away and he takes a moment to wipe the tears from her cheeks with his thumb and then he pulls her into his side and she rests her head on his chest and they spend the rest of their time at the museum like that; not talking. 

 

III. 

It’s the Festival of Stars and he promises that she’ll just love it. They get there in the late afternoon and she is immediately overwhelmed by the sheer amount activity for such a small planet. There are aliens and humans and they’re all bustling about; some selling things, others calling out for reservations for seats to the lighting of the stars. The Doctor keeps her hand tightly in his so he doesn’t lose her in the crowd and she is more than happy to trail along behind him. She stops at one stall and makes arrangements for them to come back later for the lighting ceremony. 

She is distracted by the table next to her; it’s filled with piles of jewelry, all decorated with stars of one sort or another. He sees her looking and smiles and tells her to pick something out. After much deliberation she picks a set of dangling chain earrings decorated haphazardly with silver stars. She puts them in right away, holding back her hair so he can inspect them. He laughs and smiles at her with the smile he reserves just for her. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon walking around, taking in the sights. He encourages her to try all the strange foods, assuring her that they’re perfectly fine and her body will be able to handle them. She laments the lack of chips, causing him to smile again. 

At twilight he hurries her back to the first table that they had visited, where he had made the arrangements for them to watch the lighting. They go into a building, up stairs, and out onto a roof. In the fading daylight Rose can see hundreds of star lanterns strung up on their roof, and across the other roofs. The Doctor pulls her down onto a couch that’s there and she snuggles down into his side. They don’t speak as they wait and finally the moment comes. 

What counts as their sun disappears below the horizon, blanketing them in darkness. Suddenly the sky is awash with light again as the star lanterns are lit simultaneously. She gasped as star lanterns seem to reflect against the sky, illuminating it. Then, they began twinkling. 

“It’s gorgeous,” she breathed. She looked up at him and when he looked down she captured his lips with hers.

_”Thank you.”_

 

IV. 

He takes her to a world where fairy tales are real. There’s a turquoise castle with a purple roof and there also happens to be twelve dancing princesses. He manages to wrangle them an invitation courtesy of the physic paper and she finds the most gorgeous dress in the back of the wardrobe. It is pink and crème silk with a huge skirt and he has to help her into a corset so she can wear it. 

He abandons his jacket and jumper for an outfit that makes him look like a slightly rougher version of a Disney prince. It makes her heart beat a little faster and her cheeks turn pink. 

They take a crystal boat to the castle and the Doctor helps her step out of the boat delicately onto the pier. He takes her arm in his and leads the way down the path to the illuminated entrance to the castle. 

They spend the night dancing and laughing and she is sure that when she looks back on this someday that this moment will be in her top three moments with him because nothing could ever be more perfect. She was sure he didn’t know, but when she was little she had always imagined what being a princess was like.

She kissed him then, while they were dancing, in the middle of the ballroom, quick and sweet as you please. 

“You’re drawing attention,” he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. 

“I don’t care,” Rose said, smiling. 

“Such scandal you’ll bring upon our heads,” he said. She threw back her head and laughed.

 

V. 

It was hot. They were on some planet celebrating some local holiday and she had run off with the local children, playing tag and hide and seek. Her smile was just as bright, if not brighter, than the smiles of the children. 

He watched from under the shade of a tent, his eyes squinting against the sun. She was wearing a grey sundress and her hair was blowing about her face and her feet were bare. He watched as she and the children surrounded an arts and crafts table; her back was to him so he couldn’t see what she was doing. She looked over her shoulder at him with the smile he adored so much on her face. She then came running over to him, her hands clutched tightly into fists at her side, and then he was showered in golden glitter. She laughed brightly, running back so she was out of his reach. He grinned and chased her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into him. His lips landed on hers in the most satisfying way. She kissed him back and he could feel her still grinning. 

She finally pulled away, looking him in the eyes when she did. They stared at each other for a moment before she ran off to join the children again. He returned to his place under the tent, and watched, the smile still on his face.


End file.
